Florida (SVU)
Summary Benson risks her career to protect her newfound half-brother, but an investigation into his past reveals even more family secrets. Plot Benson is reunited with Agent Porter, who's left the field of tracking domestic terrorists and now hunts fugitive sex offenders. He's tapped her to help him find her half-brother Simon, who's wanted for rape. When Simon pulls a runner, Benson is given time off, and decides to use that time to learn about the father she never knew, in hopes of gaining insight into Simon. Her world is shaken when she discovers evidence that her father did not rape her mother, as she's long believed, but that the sex between them was consensual. There's no time for mourning dead perceptions. Benson learns that the cop who busted Simon for rape, Cap. Julia Millfield, framed him because she believes he raped her sister years earlier, and since Julia's sister has recently died of a drug overdose, a grief-maddened Julia now intends to use Simon's escape from custody as an excuse to kill him. Simon is tracked down by Benson, Stabler and Porter, but they find him holding a shot Julie at gunpoint claiming it was an accident while Julie claims he did it on purpose. Benson gets Simon to let her talk to Julie and Benson reveals she has put together the truth of Juile's sister, Carrie's supposed rape: Simon claims he merely kissed her and accidentally ripped her dress a little and that's all before she freaked out. Benson reveals Simon is innocent as he claims and there's a reason Carrie reacted like that, she sees it everyday: Carrie was molested and it caused her to freak out when Simon kissed her. Julie is horrified when Benson asks her about this as Carrie once told her their father raped her, but Julie didn't believe it as Carrie's mind was addled by drugs at that point. Julie was never raped or molested herself so she was unaware of the truth of what her father did. Benson makes her realize that neither Julie or Simon is responsible for Carrie's decline into drugs and subsequent death, her father is. Julie, weakening from her wound and letting go of her vendetta against Simon, confesses she tried to set Simon up before they arrived and his shooting of her truly was an accident as he claimed. She also confesses to framing him for rape, having convinced the victim to pick Simon out of the line-up as well. Simon gives over his gun and ends the stand-off and Julie is taken away in an ambulance and expected to survive her wound. Porter takes Simon away with him, but in light of Julie's confession, it's merely to go to his office and sort the whole mess out and Simon is not under arrest. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch (credit only) * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Kim Delaney as Captain Julia Millfield * Michael Weston as Simon Marsden * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Detective Ryan O'Halloran * Frankie Faison as State Police Investigator Tom Nickerson * Vincent Spano as FBI Agent Dean Porter Guest cast * Josh Casaubon as Michael Thatcher * Kathryn Hays as Jane Willet * Graham Winton as RPB Food Distributors Owner * Maggie Burke as Sharon Marsden * Alex Wipf as Dr. Pressman * Catrina Ganey as Nurse Parmenter * Chance Kelly as State Trooper Lawley * John Rue as Desk Sergeant Ludlow * Rick Zahn as Police Chief References Serena Benson; Joseph Hollister; 1967; Columbia University; Hudson University; Manhattan Technical College; Orange County; Donna Leonte; Moorepark; Florida; River Park, New Jersey; Carrie Millfield Quotes Suspect: '''Is it just me you got a thing for or is it all men? '''Olivia Benson: '''Oh, you’re the one with a “thing” problem, Micky… Those two girls said you got soft when you raped them. Is that why you hate all women? '''Suspect: '''What I hate is a bull dyke who gets a little power and thinks she has to use it. '''Simon: Olivia, please believe me, I didn't rape anybody, I'm not a rapist! '''Olivia: '''I don't believe rapists, and I know you are one, Simon. Background information and notes *Olivia says her mother worked in the dining hall at Columbia University to pay her way through college. She would later be an English professor at the university. *Elliot's father took him to a police camp every summer. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes